


Sins on Tape

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Series: The Pornish Adventures of Tabruzzi [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did T-Bag get hold of a video camera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins on Tape

“I want the chair tonight, Teddy.”

“How come ya get to see my show all the time an' I never get to see yours?” Theodore whined, straightening his black denim jacket and reaching for the CD player.

“Because I'm two guys short for that act,” John grinned, getting comfortable in the grass. “Now dance.”

Theodore was sucking on his bottom lip, looking at the mobster with lustful calculation. “Together.”

John sneered at him. “Explain yourself, Theodore.”

“C'mon, get into your costume,” the Alabamian laughed, rolling his hips enticingly. “An' we'll tape it.”

“ _Tape_ it?”

“Sure,” Theodore insisted, lunging for his backpack. He pulled out a small, cheap-looking digital video camera. “Tape it.”

“Where did you get that?” John demanded, looking with interest at the gadget.

“Some tourist _left_ it at the beach,” Theodore grinned. He turned it on. “So how 'bout changin' into that costume for me, John Boi?”

John pulled off his clothing, then slowly donned the baggy trousers.

“Forgettin' somethin', ain't ya?”

The mobster sneered, but slowly pulled out his collar and fastened it. “You're sick.”

Theodore licked his bottom lip in appreciation and whipped out the chair. “I know. An' since ya like caterin' to my interest...”

“I'm equally sick,” John finished, for the first time without trace of self-loathing in his voice. “Now start dancing.”

The Alabamian skipped forwards until he found his song, then moved into position. It wasn't the first time the other man had asked him to repeat his performance, but as of late, Theodore had gotten more and more serious about it.

After all, he'd treated it all as one big joke in the beginning.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Teddy,” John demanded, sitting back in the grass with a dark glint in his eyes. “It looks like you're selling something.”

“But I _am_ sellin', John Boi,” Theodore purred, whipping off his belt. The camera was recording every move. The mobster was planning on watching it later. With the other man, just in case he was as turned on then as he was while watching it live.

“I'm sellin' one fine piece of tail,” the murderer laughed, the jeans falling. He flaunted himself at the taller man, bruised hide and all, uncaring that his sharp hip bones and less than perfect pectorals were as visible as his growing erection. “You interested?”

The murderer's “theme song” had ended, but neither man noticed. The camera, now placed on the ground and aimed strategically at Abruzzi, was still going.

“Let's make some entertainment,” Theodore laughed, dropping to his knees next to the mobster and placing a playful kiss on the other man's lips.

The kiss quickly turned into biting. Theodore nipped at John's bottom lip, and John dipped his head to graze his teeth over the skinny Alabamian's collar bone. In reciprocation, the latter dug his teeth into John's neck and sucked.

“So what's it gonna be tonight?” he hissed, licking a little at the skin now adorned by his teeth marks. “On my back? Or bent over that there chair?”

“How about some new tricks, Theodore?” John growled, turning the other man's face towards the camera to whisper in his ear. “Something you haven't shown me yet?”

“Oh, I got one up my sleeve, still,” the smaller man growled, pushing against the mobster. “But, uh, that'd require _you_ to bend over that chair...”

“ _I'm_ not taking it up the ass on tape, you nympho,” John snarled, grabbing Theodore's neck and pulling him closer.

“I won't be fuckin' ya, so dontcha worry,” Theodore laughed, letting his body meld to that of the mobster. “But I will make ya scream.”

John got up, then moved over to the chair. “On my knees?”

“On your knees,” Theodore agreed, sucking on his bottom lip. “Don't take them trousers off, though. Just push 'em down.”

John Abruzzi obeyed, and the camera recorded it all: broad-shouldered and panting, black trousers pushed down around his knees and wearing only a spiked leather collar, he knelt in front of the chair, then bent forwards and leant on the seat.

Theodore Bagwell had to pull himself together not to break his promise not to fuck John right then and there. Instead, he adjusted the camera, then headed over to John and knelt down behind him.

“Ya ever had sex with another man before me, John?” he hissed, not softly enough for the camera not to get it. “Ya ever let any other man do anythin' at all to ya?”

“No,” John said, suspicious. Gruff. Trying not to reach for the other man.

“Then ya won't know what's hit ya 'til later,” Theodore laughed, and John once again felt _T-Bag_ pulse through him.

The taller man spread his legs in response to his partner-in-crime's nudging. Then he let himself be bent forwards until he was resting his chest, not his elbows, on the chair. 

“Now jus' relax, John Boi. This gonna be fun.”

_Oh._ A wet tongue was crawling over John's skin, starting out from the back of his left knee before moving slowly up. It tickled like mad.

_Shit!_ The tongue reached his ass cheek, and it danced a lascivious pattern over it before moving centre-wise.

“Holy fucking shit!”

John couldn't be sure if it was his own voice, but he sure knew he screamed the words in his head. Theodore's tongue was slowly circling his opening, teasing. The saliva made John's skin crawl with anticipation and he grunted and pushed himself back against the probing muscle.

“More?” The enquiry was muttered into his skin and John groaned.

“More,” he gasped, hands clenching on the chair legs in desperation. “Shit, Teddy, more!”

“Mm,” the murderer agreed, already back to his task.

John had never felt anything quite so deliciously filthy; anything so embarrassingly good. He willed his body not to clench up as Theodore's tongue pushed its way inside him, enthusiastically rimming him for all the murderer's dirty mouth was worth. His nerve endings were screeching for more, something, anything...

“Harder,” he grunted, clinging to reality as it threatened to run away from him on legs made out of Theodore's hot, slick mouth. “Nngh!”

And the Alabamian complied; he mercilessly moved his tongue against the other man's skin, no longer flicking but _thrusting_ and digging, eating John's soul right out of his flesh.

John felt teeth nibbling at his opening and he growled loudly, hands clenching on the chair legs. He was so close, riding the wave of intense pleasure inspired by the feeling of Theodore's tongue inside him.

“C'mon, John,” Theodore hissed, grabbing the taller man's cock and stroking. As his hand moved down, his tongue slid back in, and John roared with pleasure.

“Teddy! Fuck, Teddy, please!”

John was so close; so close that when Theodore's other hand dragged its nails down the side of his thigh, he choked on his own breath and came, clenching around the slick tongue inside him and spending himself over the murderer's hand. “Theodore!”

“John Boi, ya _nevah_ cease to amaze me,” Theodore panted, licking twice more over the abused opening of John Abruzzi. “This done it for ya?” He released the taller man's cock, slowly sitting back on his heels.

“Fuck,” John moaned, sliding to his back in the grass. “Just fuck.”

“I'd sure like to, seein' as I ain't gotten mine yet,” was the answering purr.

John heaved a sigh. “I just got...”

“Rimmed, that's what,” Theodore laughed. “'S called rimmin'.”

“I just got off with your _tongue_ in my _ass_ , Theodore. Give me a break!”

But the Alabamian was panting heavily, his cock angrily standing to attention and demanding release. “John!” he whined, crawling over the taller man and grinding against every inch of skin he could reach. “John, please!”

“Bitch,” John smirked, feeling his companion's erection hot against his thigh, wet with precome. “That turned you on?”

“Remind me not to let ya finish next time,” Theodore whispered, voice slithering into John's ear. “'Cause I sure could use that cock o' yours now, John.” The smaller man was nibbling on John's earlobe, hot breath ghosting over the skin there. “Ya gonna do somethin' 'bout it?”

“T-Bag,” John said, and the smaller man tensed against him. “You got a dirty mouth. What do you want?”

“Ya already know.” The Alabamian licked his lips, still ceaselessly rubbing himself against the taller man.

“T-Bag. I'll be paying you back for this. I'll be fucking you hard, you know that, right?” John said, smirking at the other man. “Next time, I'll be bending _you_ over the chair and I will fuck you raw. Calling you my bitch and leaving bite marks on your skin. Turn you right back into T-Bag, Abruzzi's bitch.”

Theodore was on top of John now; grinding his cock down into the other man's skin and panting helplessly into his neck. “Mmph.”

“Yes. Bitch. My bitch. I'll be fucking you so hard you'll forget you're on the outside; you'll be right back on the inside with some inmate's cock up your ass, fucking you hard in the bottom bunk,” John hissed, and he was once again John Abruzzi, forcing T-Bag to yield to his will.

Such a power rush.

“And I'll be calling you T-Bag when I come, filling you with my spunk. Then I'll have you on your knees, begging for me to jerk you off after I finish. Just like now. Because you will beg, won't you, Teddy?”

“Yess,” Theodore hissed, his hips jerking almost frantically against John's. “Please!”

“Then come for me, bitch. Come while you're rutting like a dog against my leg.”

And Theodore did. He screamed John's name, spending himself on his skin, their climaxes mixing in sticky heat. Both men groaning for more. Begging for it.

John never called Theodore by his prison name. But when the smaller man began begging for it, he changed that policy. Because Theodore was fucking hot when he begged.


End file.
